What if
by pinkworlds
Summary: What if Sam didn't have a twin sister and 'Melanie' was a fictional character she was going to use to prove that Freddie is gullible? - knowing them, two things might not turn out as planned! 'iCarly What If Story Challenge' from 'TheWrtrInMe!  R&R


**Hello everyone! omg! Have you guys noticed that I'm not punctual? Imagine if I were to ever get married, or my sweet sixteen! Dear macaroni! Well, anyways, this is my 'iCarly What If Story Challenge' from 'TheWrtrInMe'! I know it's late, but I'm hoping that it'll still count! There's problems with my internet, and ugh! Anyways, iTwins is one of my favorite episodes, and well with a twist, more seddie (i love seddie). So, what if 'Melanie wasn't real, and it was Sam in a disguise as her to prove that Freddie is gullible? Please read, enjoy, and please review! Hoped you like it! -hearts!-**

**(iDon't Own iCarly). **

The blonde was finishing her last touches as she looked at her reflection in the mirror in her best friend's bedroom. She had gone shopping with Carly the night before to get the perfect outfit to make Sam seem girly, but not too girly. Even if she were going to pretend to be 'Melanie' - a girl who was imaginary and was going to help her proof that Freddie is gullible - there's a limit to where she'll take things.

Like, the length on the dress Carly had suggested, could be three inches above (or below) but not any shorter. Most of cloths she has worn, of course, belong to the sappy girl she has as a best friends and would dare wear pink sweaters on regular basis.

She sighed when Carly closed the eyeliner pencil and placed it on her dresses only grinning at how excited the prank was working out (and that she was actually being allowed to dress Sam the way she wished).

Sam popped her lips and smiled at her reflection admitting to herself how different she looked. She did once dress in pink to impress a boy she liked, but somehow she just felt different (and really didn't know how to explain it). She lightly touched the faux-pearls she was wearing and between her thumb and index finger she rubbed the soft material of the red dress Carly chose for her.

She fluttered her dark eye-lashes staring at her blue eyes and wondered to herself if she looked fine. She tried to lay the small frizziness her side-braid was having, trying to gently untangled the hanging curls Carls had done from the high pony tale and she just couldn't fix her hands started to rattle from a small frustration. And as she slowly panic, her best friend placed her hand on her shoulder looking down at her, "Sam, are you alright?"

She quickly shook her head as she was about to reply, but suddenly stopped and looked up at her realizing that moment how nervous she really was. Sam Puckett was freaking out over what Freddie was going to think of her as soon as he saw her. She twitched and snickered, "Yeah, psh, yeah." She lied. Why should she even care what impact she was going to cause on the nub? She didn't!

"Well, you seem a little off right now." Carly pointed out as she turned and started to put her cosmetics away. Sam chuckled and stood up fixing her outfit: red dress (three inches above the knee), pretty thick fishnets and pearls and a ring as accessories . She actually liked the way she looked; her dressing was pretty cute - not that she'll ever admit it out loud - and she did feel pretty.

"Just thinking about, you know, the prank." She heard Carly giggled and nodded while she disconnected her curling iron then turned to face Sam, "Man, Sam, this is actually something I'm going to enjoy. I mean, I feel bad for messing with Freddie - you know how sensitive he is - but I'm just anxious!"

The blonde nodded with her own smirk as she looked down at her shiny nails going over the ring she was wearing. "Yeah, this is going to be a piece of coconut-cream-pie." Sam commented and chuckled as Spencer knocked on the door and creaked the door open as he popped his head in, "Hey," he said opening the whole door when seeing there was no danger of him doing so, "Freddie's here." He announced.

"Perfect," Sam said under her breath as Carly smiled and tossed her the purse and made their way to the door. "Go get him Sam, I mean, Melanie." Carly joked making Spencer chuckle.

"I can't believe you're still proceeding with this." Spencer said smiling as he followed the blue-eyed-blonde who nodded and made her way to the stairs. Her low heels making a low tap as her palm slid down on the smooth wood-ledge until she stopped when reaching the last step. Her heart stopped for a second when seeing the brunette boy blink twice at her presence with his thumbs tucked in his front pocket jeans.

As much as she did hate stripes, she'll admit (to herself) that he was making her think twice about that. His blue and grey stripes tee shirt made him seem buff, and she also always thought that blue looked good on him. His hair was as always: messy but under control at the same time. And... she quickly shook her head and looked at him.

His expression was undesirable. It was like he couldn't believe that the girl who had one hand in her waist and the other on the stair's rail smiling down at him wasn't Sam. Well, she is, but he didn't know that - sort of. He was still fuzzed about it. But the way her smirk was perfect like always and her eyes still had that tiny sparkled he always seemed to notice with her bangs just above her eyes, there was no way she isn't Sam.

He shook his head as well and cleared his throat then quickly paced toward her, stretching his hand to her that she gladly took in hers. "Thank you, Freddie." She smiled sweetly and giggled when Freddie raised one eyebrow.

"Freddie?"

Sam quivered her eyebrows and curved her lips, "Isn't that your name?" She asked as they made their way to the door and Spencer shouted over their shoulder to have fun, but not that much fun.

"Well, yeah, but what happened to 'nub'?" And that only caused Sam to chuckled when he closed the door behind them. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't even know what the means," she said as she looked at him, "and it doesn't sound nice. Wait," she laughed, "does Sam call you that?"

Her voice was so soft and toned down. Her smile was sweet, and her eyes didn't show that she was holding an urge to punch him (like Sam regularly did). Her hands were laced together in front of her as she held her purse and waited for Freddie to reply. He just smirked and rolled his eyes, "You do know what it means because you are Sam, so you have called me a 'nub' before."

"Okay," she looked over at him as they walked to the elevator, "how do you want me to prove that I'm not Samantha - but Melanie." She tried her best not to twitch at her using her full name, and waited while Freddie pressed the 'down button'. He cocked an eyebrow up and smirked at her, "Okay, hm," he smiled and quickly looked at the silver doors ding open and walked in after Melanie and pressed 'lobby', "Sam never listens to me, or in general, so who's the first president?"

She opened her eyes wide with a small burst of laughter that she quickly converted into giggles when Freddie looked at her with suspicion and shook her head in disbelief. Out of all the things he could ask he chose a school question - always surprising her. But that's what of the many reasons she liked him, scratch that, actually enjoyed once in a while talking with him when Carly wasn't around. "Mm, would Sam guess George Washington?"

So she doesn't listen in class, that doesn't mean she doesn't have common sense or dollar bills (once in while). He smirked and nodded, "Okay, so you know history - everyone does." He pointed out as she nodded, "Then why'd you ask?" She joke-fully poked his shoulder and stopped when feeling how stiff his arms are.

He looked down at her hand that was slowly sprawling on them, but quickly stopped when looking up and connecting her sapphire eyes into his gravy-brown eyes. She was feeling hot all over her body in embarrassment and she could feel her cheeks turning into tomatoes' shade of red. C'mon Puckett, be Melanie, forward!, she thought and inhaled a breath (taking in courage) and smirked, "You work out, don't you?" She commented giving his bicep another squish before giggling and retreating her hand back to interlace with her other.

She tilted her posture looking up at him, able to see some of his own blushing and the tips of his ears turning red like usual. It only made her smile more when he started to stutter with his reply and she gently pushed him with her hip against him, "Don't be shy," she said, "dates are supposed to be about getting to know each other, no?" He nodded rapidly and she exhaled a breath, "So, let's get to know each other."

The elevator doors dinged open and he gestured for her to go first as he followed after her. Her low heels were tapping on the lobby's tile that slightly echoed the room and to their luck, Lewbert, the nasty doorman, wasn't there to complain about it.

Freddie nodded toward her as he opened the door for them and were now making their way to where the 'date' was going to take place. "Okay," he agreed as she nodded and looked forward. "So," she started and tilted her head toward him, "what's your favorite color?" She asked as she gently swung her purse back and forth waiting for him to respond.

"Blue." He smiled simply when she smirked, "Pretty," she commented, "it's a calming color and it's been known that most smart people like that color best." She said with her shoulder slightly tapping him as he chuckled at the compliment. "Thanks; and what's yours?"

"Hm?" She squinted her eyes for a second thinking if to fake her likes or actually tell him; it wasn't like he actually knew her favorite color, if she didn't know his. "Red," she said honestly, but quickly regretted when he looked at her suspiciously, "Like Sam." He said simply.

She looked away only for him not to see her smile like a fool as she placed her palm over her fluttering heart. He remembers my favorite color?, she thought to herself having a huge urge to simply squeal. Maybe I should be someone like Melanie., she joked to herself as she looked over to Freddie that raised one eyebrow at her. "Did I caught you?" He inquired.

Sam kept looking forward for a second then shook her head looking at him, "Nope, because, there's no reason on why you should - I'm not Sam, I'm Melanie." She tried, but like she expected, he didn't buy it. He scuffed and set another roll of eyes, "Okay."

"Say, where are you taking me?" She asked when noticing that they've passed many places and never guided her into none of them. "There's this really cool club a couple of blocks from here, and I thought that maybe you like dancing." He smiled when she almost stopped walking, but quickly came to her senses and remembered that she's not Sam at the moment, but Melanie.

Her goal was to make Melanie a cheerful girl, and yeah, why not? Melanie would like to dance in public - sure, she danced in 'iCarly' at 'Random Dancing' - but that's not really consider dancing for clubs where the nub's taking her. And yeah, when she was little and did pageants she dance in national TV Live, but she was just a little girl. Either way, no one knew that, not even Carly; chizz, she'd never even danced in front of her that she's her best friend. "Sounds like fun," she lied with a smile and continued to walk toward the club.

When they entered, the music exploded on them. Neon light beamed all over the place while many teens danced like crazy to whatever they were playing. She looked up at Freddie who guided her over to one of the leather seats that were near by, and took a seat next to her. "So," Sam starts as she placed her purse on the low table in front of her then looks at Freddie. He didn't know what to do next.

"Want something to drink?" He offered and she nodded with a smile. He stood up as she reached for her purse as soon as he was out of sighed, admitting to herself that the date was going to be harder than she thought. Taking her Pear-phone out she quickly sent a text to her b.f.f. hat was helping her out, so she should know what to do in crises like these: not know what to do in a 'fake' date.

Tapping her thumbs on the screen, she read in her head, 'Hey Shay, I don't know what to do with the nub! Help?' She sighed and looked around for a couple of seconds while Freddie was still getting their beverages until her phone beeped. 'For starters, don't be on the phone! It's rude! I don't know, make conversation. Tell him that he's cute or whatever!'

She only smirked and shook her head, 'So now you want me to lie? He brought me to a club, I don't know how to dance and I can barely hear myself think.' They made small conversation through texting until the nub returned back, "Got thirsty on the way?" She joked when seeing Freddie with two tall-fun-shaped-emptied-classes. Even if she is 'Melanie', it doesn't mean she should stop her sense of humor.

He only shrugged and placed them down on the small table in front of them not bothering to explain the strange situation that had occurred seconds ago. He took once last glance at her, knowing well that she's Sam. He simply knew. He just needed to crack her; if he knew Sam very well, she's very consider in her own way and would shoot him her 'Sam-full' comebacks on how she knows she looks good. And he couldn't deny it, Sam, or Melanie, looked pretty hot.

So he smirked her way, "So, Melanie... you look pretty hot tonight." He said and just at the moment she shot him instead a smile with pink-shaded cheeks (wondering to herself if he were being truthful or simply sarcastic and try to crack her) So she played along with his cheerful game, "Thanks! I love your shirt!" She didn't know if he knew that she hated stripes, but either way, she couldn't deny he looked good in stripes.

He sighed in annoyance with a set of roll of eyes, "No, you don't. Carly said you hate stripes!" Carly would know, she is her best friend after all, but she could only wonder why she'll give such minor details out to the 'enemy' that could tremble her down to the truth. She giggled silently, "Sam hates stripes."

"How long are you gonna keep this up?" He asked desperate knowing very well that Sam, indeed, is the best actress he'd seen. He pushed her on her shoulder, "Just admit you're Sam and we can leave!" He then noticed what he'd done and looked at her when removing his arm knowing she was ready to push him back. And to his 'out of luck' she simply changed her expression into a puppy-like, "I would, ow..." she rubbed he shoulder getting a little pissed that he was being too aggressive with her - but whatever, she is Sam, nothing less or expected from her, so she continued with her role, "...but I'm not Sam!"

Of course, Sam would dare pass an excuse to hit him just to prove that he's gullible. He needed to think deeper and couldn't allow himself to get sucked in to easily; he needed to know what Sam would kill him for. And then it hit him, and he slowly scoot to her, "OK. It you're not Sam, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I hold your hand." He didn't even direct it as a question as he rapidly reached for her right hand and held it in his left. He knew Sam hated sharing her space, oxygen, etc. with him: Freddie Benson - the nub.

And instead she looked down at their hands embraced and couldn't help but heat the thump of her heart beatings surround her hearings senses, and she was afraid that the nub was able to hear it too. She couldn't let that happen, "I don't mind at all. I think you're really cute." She admitted. Out loud and inside and that caused her to mentally slapped herself. No, he's ugly!, she tried to convince herself, but she knew that it was completely false to her point of view.

"How can you say that without vomiting!" And she almost wanted to crack up when seeing his face expression: desperation. And she wondered herself as well as she quickly asked, "What?"

He sighed and almost gave up trying to break her, but as soon as the volume in the club got lower and he saw the crazy females that tried to squish him to death and were to blame that he didn't successfully brought the drinks to Melanie, Sam, whoever the girl in the red dress is leaving the dance-floor as a softer melody filled the room, he couldn't let his idea slip away.

"All right." He started and looked at her, "If you're not Sam... You suppose you might go dancing... With me." He smirked knowing that Sam wouldn't dare hold him that close to her. But, like earlier, she simply smiled, "I'd love to."

Okay, there was only one expectation to his thoughts at the moment: she's gone mad. Sam was crazy in his eyes. Or maybe she didn't know how to dance this type of songs, "This is a slow dance, you know." He informed her as she nodded in knowing, "We have to dance real close, pressed together." He continued as he showed the motions with his hands.

She only chuckled, "I know." She said and quickly reached for his hand and guided him over to where many cliche couples were already dancing pressed to one another - the way Freddie had described.

It even if she seemed strong, willing, when she raised her arms up and gently placed them around his neck, she could feel them trembling. His hands on her waist were light, and she could feel them trying not to press on her - which she thought it was funny. And taking that to her advantage, she smiled and pulled him closer to her. He only sighed as they slowly twirled with the melody.

She tried her best not to look him in the eyes, her fingers almost dancing among each other from her nervousness. It was weird, she felt weird; she'd never admitted it out loud, but she'd never had a real dance - okay, any in general. And she could feel his breath on her skin as she fluttered her eyelashes close. It was taking all her will not to fall for him, okay, she will admit it to herself at least.

His scent was manly; he was wearing cologne that mixed with his natural scent of peppermint from all the lotions her crazy-mother had every laid on his skin. His skin was soft, from what she could feel with the tips of her fingers. And before she could fight back her actions, as much as he wanted to, the thing was, she didn't want to. She just simply placed her cheek to lay against his strong chest. His smell was even greater from a close up; her nose was gently on him while they twirled.

"I can't believe you're doing this." Freddie said causing Sam to jolt her head up, forgetting that she couldn't start liking him - especially the night where she has to trick him. She swallowed her words hard and gazing into his gravy-brown eyes that she didn't want to make contact into. "Why? I like you!" She said with a bubbly smile.

Her sapphire eyes lightly sparkled into the light, and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful they seem. With all different color lighting the dancing-room on her skin, her eyes stood out - too bright not to notice. It actually made him want to smile and forget the fact that she's trying her best to trick him into believing that she's someone she isn't. He shook the thought away, "You hate me; you always have!" He pointed out and she only smiled.

I have always said, haven't I?, she asked herself holding back a chuckle. But she'd never hated him, never truly. Maybe it was jealously - as much as she didn't want to admit it. But she were only listening to herself, so; he'd always seemed to noticed Carly, and never her. Never the blonde headed demon that pushed him and caused bruises all over his revealed skin. "Maybe Sam hates you." Maybe, she still wonders that herself.

"You ARE Sam!" He almost screamed while she looked into his eyes. She was biting back her own shouts while some couples slightly glanced toward them. Maybe I should tell him; he isn't that gullible., she thought to herself and blinked slowly. "Freddie..." And just as she was about to admit it, one last bullet was shot out of the gun when she looked a couple dancing a few feet from them - they were making out.

She smirked, "Really? Would Sam do this?" She really didn't have a need to tip-toe up, because as soon as she leaned forward as she closed her eyes, her lips gently touched his. She wanted a simple kiss, for a couple of second, but as soon as she felt them rub against her, and his hand tighten on her waist, she only pushed herself toward him to have grater impact.

Her arms hugged his neck as his snaked on her - to her surprise. Her lips were wide open revealing all her months yearning to kiss him; it was like she was trying to eat him. Her eyes were shut while her hands traveled around his head into his brunette hair. His own hands were exploring her, and he knew he recognized her body.

Over the years, he knew Sam an attractive girl; she had gain her curves faster than the sappy brunette he had a crush on a while back. And as his hand pulled her closer, with her arms slowly lowering to his neck as she gently started to end the kiss she wanted to be limitless, they took a deep breath. His head was tapped against her forehead as she kept her eyes close while he thought for a second. Would Sam do that?, he asked himself.

Her nails were against his neck, and she fluttered her eyelashes open. Her baby-blue-eyes made contact, and he could read her fear. It was then when she realized what she had done - kissed the nub.

She gasped to herself and shot her gaze down, taking a step back from his embrace. Oh my iCarly!, she thought to herself ready to leave as she made her way toward their seats reaching for her purse. He watched her and stalked her all the way without her noticing that it took her by surprise when she turned and bumped into his chest.

Looking down she tried to go by him, but he made fast actions and grasped her elbow to turn her to him. Her eyes were wide and his were soft. In a way she was expecting the impossible; for him to say he wanted to kiss her again, but he remained calm as he spoke, "I was right, wasn't I?" And that's all you have to say?, she asked without asking.

She really didn't care anymore, if he were gullible or not; and with that she nodded, "Yeah." She managed to choke and broke loose from his grasp and tried to run, but her boots it's sort of impossible, so she walked out. Taking a big gasp for air she covered her face with both her hand, wondering what on Earth had she done.

She started to walk, and only seconds later Freddie stormed out in surprise and stopped right in front of her. "What now, nub?" Sam inquired, a bit pissed, "Come to rub in my face that you were able to figure me out?" She hissed and shrugged with a turn.

Without an answer he pulled her to him, to surprisingly kiss her. His lips crashed hardly on her and pulled her like he had her on the dance-floor. His hands on her cheeks with every kiss that she didn't deny, but automatically replied to. Her hands clenched on his striped shirt and pulled him as close as she could to him. I like you too much, nub., she thought and finally gave in.

Who would've thought that she got backfired. With the separation she took a breath and shook her head, and looked at him, "What are you doing?" She really didn't care, as long as he did it again.

"I don't know," he admitted with a chuckle as she laughed along. Her hands traveled to the back of his neck and brushed the back of his head with her fingers, "Want to do it again?" She smirked as he reflected it and leaned down to gently place another kiss upon her lips.

**So there you have it! Please tell me what you thought! I hope you liked it, and please if you did like it (a lot) vote for me in 'TheWrtrInMe's' poll! Leave me a review, and till later! -hearts!- **

**~pinkworlds**


End file.
